


I'll Be Right Here

by abyss1826



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, ambiguously after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: Sometimes Hunk needs to remind his boyfriend that he isn't alone.





	I'll Be Right Here

Shiro is dead. They found him too late. It was obvious he had been taken prisoner again and escaped, but by the time Black felt him he was too far gone. He was dead by the time they found him.

If Keith had just tried harder this wouldn't have happened. If they could've just saved him like they had saved Allura he wouldn't be dead. It was all his fault that his brother died alone like they had abandoned him.

 

Keith wakes up on the floor. His side is lit up like fire for a moment before it just aches and he tastes blood from where the edge of his tongue was too close to his teeth. He rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling, ignoring the metallic taste in his mouth, ignoring the tears on his face, he tries to breathe around the painful lump in his throat that feels like it's choking him. 

Shiro wasn’t dead. (as far as they knew) 

He probably hadn’t been captured either. (how did he know?)

They were going to find him. (they should have found him already)

His chest shouldn’t feel like this.

He thinks his breathing has finally returned to normal but he knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep. He decides to go to the training deck. 

When he leaves his room Hunk is standing across the hall about to open the door to his own room, holding a pouch of water. He stares at Keith sleepily.

“Can’t sleep?” he asks.

“Not tired,” Keith replies, refuted by the circles under his own eyes. Hunk frowns and crosses the space between them to grab Keith’s wrist with his free hand. “Hunk-” Hunk shushes him and leads him into his room.

“You’ve gotta sleep babe,” Hunk says softly after the door whooshes shut behind them. Keith looks at the floor.

“I  _ was _ sleeping,” Keith argues, frustrated, before the thought and feeling die.

“But? What happened?” Keith continued to avoid looking at him. Hunk sighed and pressed an invisible panel in the wall next to the bunk, opening a hole where he threw out the empty water pouch. When Keith continued to be silent Hunk decided to speak up again. “You can talk to me when you’re upset, Keith. You’re not living alone anymore. I’m here for you. We all are.” 

Tears welled up in Keith’s eyes again. He tried to blink them away before Hunk saw them but failed and instead got pulled into a firm hug. He pressed his head into Hunk’s shoulder. 

“Was it about Shiro?” Hunk asked quietly. Keith nodded, bringing his arms up to hug around Hunk’s midsection.

“We were too late,” he croaked. Hunk ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“It wasn’t real, we’ll find him.”

“But it’s still possible! What if we don’t- what if he’s not- I can’t replace him! I can’t even keep it together like  _ this _ why did he think-”

“Babe, breathe, please.” Keith took a long shuddering breath. “We’re all scared, you don’t have to hide the fact that you are too just because you’re our leader. It’s only temporary anyway, everything will be back to normal when we find him, don’t worry.” Hunk smiled, unsure if he believed the optimism himself, but he knew it was what Keith needed to hear. It was what they  _ all  _ needed to hear. He pulled them both backwards to the bed and lay down with Keith still in his arms.

“I’m still wearing my boots,” Keith muttered, tucking his head against Hunk’s neck.

“Just kick them off,” Hunk replied, reaching down to pull the blanket over the two of them. Keith pivots to leverage them off against the edge of the bed. Once they are done situating themselves Hunk has his chin on Keith’s head and his arms wrapped around him. 

“Why do you always do this?” Keith asked, shifting his weight and pulling Hunk’s arm out from under him. “I know you hate it when it falls asleep.” Hunk sighed against the smaller teen’s hair and folded it against his chest, next to his boyfriend’s arm.

“I like hugging you though.” Keith chuckled and snuggled closer, locking their hands together between them.

“Is this a good alternative?” His voice cracks.

“Yes,” Hunk sighed. He hears Keith sniff in the quiet hum of the ship. “Do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep?” he asks carefully.

“I don’t know. I don’t… really want to.”

“You should sleep. If you have another nightmare, I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for narwhalsarefalling who asked for hurt comfort heith! Please comment if you liked! Shoot an ask with a prompt in it by my tumblr smallest-turtle


End file.
